Belona Enio
by Club Lilium
Summary: Algunos no creen el destino. En vez de eso, creen en el libre albeldrio. Ella no creia en nada. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que, sin o con destino, no podria cambiar su futuro en lo absoluto. Solo era custion de esperar. De activar el detonante...


_**Advertencia: **__Gore, argumento deprimente, escenas semi explicitas, cursilerías, OC's inventados, realidad alterna y un montón de cosas más que quiero seguir contando. Además de que la personalidad de la protagonista fue drásticamente invertida en todos sus aspectos.…_

**BELONA ENIO**

**El camino previo a la **_**milla verde**_**:**

**TRATADO UNO: **

La historia que contaré a continuación inicia con el nacimiento de la protagonista, lo cual ocurrió en el invierno de 1940, cuando apenas se empezaba a desarrollar la segunda guerra importante que azotó al mundo. Después del despreciable ataque al _Pearl Harbor _por parte de los japoneses, los estadounidenses decidieron tomar la ofensiva, y así demostrar que no eran una bola de cobardes que iban a consentir tremenda infamia. Luego de esto los europeos tomaron las armas en contra del dictador Hitler, y comenzaron una ofensiva aliada que prometía liberar a los germanos de tremendo loco xenofobito que masacraba a las grandes masas provenientes del linaje de Judá. Como todo el mundo sabe, en ese tiempo el reclutamiento era común, y por ello muchos hijos de la patria tuvieron que retirarse de la tierra, e ir a guerrear contra el opresor. Sin embargo, esa es otra historia que contar, y esta no se dedica a enaltecer a los japoneses, ni a los yanquis. Ni a los soviéticos, ni a los alemanes con todo y sus nazis. Este relató se concentra en un ser en especial, un ser que, digámoslo así, tenía un futuro no muy benéfico para la humanidad.

_Ella_ brotó del seno materno en una pequeña localidad, no muy lejos de la ciudad de Station Square, que era la capital de aquel país cuyo nombre no quiero ni debo recordar. ¿Por qué no debo ni quiero? Bueno, pues es una complicada tarea de explicar los datos geográficos sobre aquella tierra, y por eso solamente diré que vivían en una realidad distinta a la nuestra, y que su modo de vivir era bastante diferente a la que tenemos aquí.

La chiquilla fue hija de un hombre de edad avanzada, casi cuarentón, de gesto firme y porte sencillo, pero no humilde. Su nombre era Hernán, y por motivos de seguridad debo de apodarlo "a secas", ya que no es de gran utilidad decir el linaje de donde provenía. El buen sujeto se regocijó de lo lindo al saber que ya tenía por fin una hija, después de años sufriendo por una posible infertilidad de parte de su esposa, y celebró con creces tan grande acontecimiento. Sin embargo, la cara de la doctora que la había traído al mundo no transmitía la sensación de muy buenas noticias por lo visto. Estaba casi pálida, y por debajo de su pelo blanquecino un gesto de confusión se pintaba en su rostro. Entonces supo que algo no andaba bien.

-La criaturita no lloró como acostumbra un bebe al nacer…-explicó la galena mientras se limpiaba el sudor que empapaba su frente arrugada por el pasar del tiempo-Y aunque respira normalmente, parecía que hubiera nacido muerta, pues no ha despegado los parpados desde entonces…

-¡Ah, vaya cosa más rara!-opinó el buen hombre rascándose la cabeza por debajo del sombrero recubierto con fieltro oscuro-¿Y cómo esta mi esposa?

-Tiene un poco de fiebre, pero se le va a pasar…-contestó la anciana preparándose para irse-Siempre sucede con las primerizas…

Dicho esto, la médica se fue no dando otras explicaciones. Tenía mucho que hacer, y era la única mujer en diez kilómetros a la redonda que podía ejecutar su trabajo sin matar a nadie de paso. Aun así al Sr. Hernán no le importó esto, y después de despedirla fue a ver a su cónyuge, que seguramente descansaba acostada en el cuarto matrimonial.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó poco después de entrar sigilosamente en aquel aposento.

Ella no respondió inmediatamente. Sus parpados estaban caídos, como los de una paloma cansada, y al separarlos, miró sin interés alguno a su esposo. Aparentaba una fatiga extrema, y a puras penas podía sostener a su bebita, que dormitaba envuelta en pañales.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó otra vez él poniéndose a su lado.

La mujer abrió la boca, y con dificultad respondió:

-Algo… Cansada.

Tosió con fuerza, haciendo convulsionar el resto de su cuerpo. Hernán miró esto con pena, y la abrazó tiernamente, queriendo transmitirle algo de su energía por tal contacto. Aun así, ella suspiró sofocada, y se recostó en el lecho exhausta.

-Supongo que fue el parto…-comentó el hombre, tal vez queriendo tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, su esposa no reaccionó ante esto, y siguió descansando con el cuerpo adolorido y maltrecho. El sudor corría por su rostro como si fuera el torrente de un imparable rio. Siguió respirando con sumo esfuerzo, y finalmente preguntó para romper el silencio que allí reinaba:

-¿Y qué dijo la doctora, Hernán?

Él por su parte, acariciaba a su hijita con delicadeza, ya que le inspiraba ternura su estado. No obstante, interrumpió sus cariños, y respondió por fin:

-Dijo que nació calladita, casi durmiendo. Sin embargo, también dijo que ustedes dos iban a estar bien, que no había nada por lo cual preocuparse…

Ella tosió otra vez, solo que más suave en esta ocasión. Se tragó la saliva que se había rebalsado al realizar esto, y con un ronco respirar, interrogó entrecortando la voz:

-¿Y qué nombre piensas ponerle…?

Hernán miró las fracciona es de su primogénita. ¿Se parecería a su abuelo, a su abuela, a algún tio? ¿Cuál nombre le pondría para hacerle honor a algún antepasado? Siguió pensando, y después de unos instantes, supo que la respuesta no iba a venir tan fácilmente.

-Creo que lo consideraré por un buen tiempo…-contestó el hombre sin querer decir nada más. Ella comprendió esto, y respetó su decisión. No obstante, había otra cosa porque quería saber, cosa que tradujo a palabras con un poco de dificultad:

-¿La bautizaras en la parroquia?

Hernán le miró a los ojos, y después de unos momentos de silencio, afirmó sin titubear siquiera:

-En la misma donde nos casamos. Allí será…

La mujer sonrió, aun sintiendo como el dolor carcomía su ser. Le gustaba que recordaran su boda, la ocasión en donde vistió de blanco, y actuó como una verdadera reina, cosas que había añorado desde muy pequeña. Fueron buenos tiempos, había que reconocer. Lástima que todo pasa con rapidez, y las personas terminaban extrañando los sucesos de antaño, cuando todo era "mejor" (para ellos). Cronos utilizaba su guadaña para transformar cada día en uno nuevo, repetitivo, y a la vez causaba cambios en los seres de este planeta. Prueba de ello eran las arrugas formadas en el rostro de la esposa de Hernán, quien por su parte no tenía mucha ventaja al respecto: ya casi tenía el cabello totalmente cubierto por canas, y ya no era tan fuerte como antes, en su juventud.

"_Todo es un ciclo…" _decía su padre, quien ya descansaba seis metros bajo tierra _"Como granos de maíz, de la tierra venimos, y a la tierra hemos de regresar…"_

Era la vieja filosofía, y había que respetarla, aun sabiendo que el maíz seguía siendo maíz por el resto de su existencia, y que el hombre sufría las consecuencias de su criterio antes de morir.

Sin embargo, así son las cosas, y como decía otro dicho _"Uno no tiene la culpa de haber nacido, así como Dios no tiene la culpa de la desgracia de una persona causada por su mal vivir…"_

De pronto, un estornudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a su esposa, y se percató de que ella observaba a su hijita con lastima, algo así como si supiera sobre un destino funesto que la _parca _apartaba para alguna de las dos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él intrigado por tal gesto. Su esposa no respondió, y sin apartar la vista de su bebe, preguntó:

-¿Te recuerdas de la canción que nos enseñó mi madre para hacer dormir a los niños, Hernán?

Él se puso a pensar. ¡Como se le iba a olvidar! Le gustaba cantarla a la hora de acostar a sus sobrinos más pequeños, y con una vieja guitarra realizaba tal ceremonia para que ellos conciliaran el sueño.

-Si, la recuerdo…-respondió por fin.

Su mujer le descubrió el rostro a su nena, y sin mayor emoción, pidió:

-Cántamela…

Hernán, al oír esto se aclaró un poco la voz, y con suavidad, un delicado estribillo salió de sus delgados labios, endulzando el ambiente:

"_Mi niño lindo, mi niño hermoso_

_Ahora tienes que dormir_

_Porque si no papa se va a poner furioso_

_Y el coco por ti va a venir…"_

"_Duerme, haz volar tu imaginación_

_Que los ángeles te esperan allá_

_No necesitas globo o avión_

_Para despertar y volver acá…"_

Siguió cantando, motivado por el amor que le profesaba a su esposa. Esta, por su parte, cerró los ojos, y recostó la cabeza contra el pecho de él, queriendo descansar un poco. Hernán la rodeó con sus brazos, y sin detener su declamación, volvió a acariciar la cabecita de su hija, viéndole con los ojos humedecidos de la emoción. Ella era su estipe, su orgullo, y nada lo haría negarlo desde entonces. Se sentía dichoso, ya que Dios le había dado un regalito que había deseado desde hacía muchos años. Alzó la vista, y quiso dirigirle al _superior_ una mirada de agradecimiento, una mirada con la cual intentaba dar a conocer su conformidad. Solo vio el duro techo de concreto, pero no le importó demasiado. La mañana siguiente iría a la misa dominical, y podría dar lo mejor de si a su creador en una corta pero sincera oración.

Mientras tanto, la canción llenaba los rincones del cuarto, y se perdía en el infinito, en el aire, como el suave viento de octubre de la naturaleza. Las notas jugueteaban de manera interesante en el aire, y se perdían entre la atmosfera de tranquilidad invisible que allí hacía acto de presencia. Hernán cerró los ojos, y dio una última estrofa, una última respiración en honor de su "preciosa"…

"_Vuela, mi cielo, y coge un pedacito de nube_

_Tráemelo aquí, tráelo que lo quiero ver_

_Mi felicidad se expande, y poco a poco sube_

_Porque en este bonito día te vi nacer…"_

----------------

En la ONU se habían declarado los derechos humanos universales. Acababa de pasar 1947, y ahora un 1948 aguardaba para hacer destapar algunas sorpresas desagradables provenientes de la caja de pandora, aquel objeto declarado ficticio, pero que sus efectos nunca desaparecerían de la faz de la tierra. Ya el máximo líder de la Alemania nazi, Adolfo Hitler, se había disparado en el cráneo, y ahora todo comenzaba a tranquilizarse en el enorme continente europeo. La URSS empezaba con el auge del comunismo inspirados por Marx, y Estados Unidos, queriendo ser el ejemplo a seguir en todo, lo reprobaba bajo el pretexto que era "peligroso" para sus intereses en aquel país. Ya ven que en el futuro una guerra nuclear en aguas cubanas iba a causar ese peligro, pero por intercesión divina se interrumpió. En fin, el caos fundaba sus cimientos en la locura humana, y como dijo el abuelo "todo es un ciclo…", un ciclo que arruinaba o realzaba los planes de algunos idealistas o visionarios. Stalin era uno de ellos, y junto con los adelantos de los científicos que formaban su corte, había logrado adelantarse varias décadas a sus competidores más cercanos en lo referente a tecnología.

-… Los rusos han lanzado un satélite, querida ¿No parece increíble?

Precisamente, uno de esos adelantos acababa de ser la sensación en el mundo. Varios argumentaban que era un objeto espía, o a lo mejor un arma de destrucción másiva, pero por el momento no había pasado nada. Los rumores eran fáciles de esparcir, y eran más letales que la noticia misma. El pez por la boca muere, dicen algunos.

Sin embargo, debo de seguir con el relato para que el lector no pierda el "hilo"….

"_Los rusos han lanzaron un satélite, querida…"_

_Ella_ miró con los ojos aparentemente perdidos a la persona que le hablaba. Se encontraba viendo el cielo estrellado del que constituía la escancia del universo, y la habían cogido por total sorpresa.

Se trataba de su padre, ese señor bigotudo y con la cabeza inundada de cabellos blancos, como si fuere un gracioso copo de nieve. Tenía puesto un sombrero oscuro, de esos que le gustaban, y sus lentes transparentes dejaban ver sus ojos, esas dos esmeraldas color rubí.

-Un satélite artificial, querida…-repitió el hombre al ver que ella no hacía caso a su noticia-¿No sabes que es un satélite, mi niña…?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No sabía que era un satélite, y en parte no le interesaba. ¿De qué le serviría eso? ¿Tendría algún uso para su persona? ¿Y por que eran tan importantes los rusos solo por lanzar cosas inservibles hacía "solo Dios sabe donde"?

-Un satélite es un objeto científico que se envía para que orbite alrededor de la tierra. Muchos consideran eso una basura, pero yo creo que es algo divertido, hasta útil…

Alzó la vista, y vio el cielo estrellado. Parecía decidido a encontrar ese satélite, y se ilusionaba al nomás ver la más mínima variación de luz en el cosmos.

-Se llama _Sputnik 1, _por cierto…-siguió él con una sonrisa en el rostro-Viene de la frase "_Sputnik Zemli", _que quiere decir "compañero de viaje por el mundo"…

Carraspeó un poco, y después prosiguió:

-Dicen que a esta hora más o menos hace su aparición. Sin embargo, no logro ver nada. Tú dime si lo ves, querida…

Ella miró hacia arriba también, y aunque quiso ayudar a su papá, no obtuvo resultados mejores. Todo estaba lleno de puntos brillantes, y era difícil diferenciar uno de otro.

-No puedo verlo, papá…-dijo, después de un buen rato, dándose por vencida. Su padre, por su parte, no parecía inmutarse ante esta afirmación, ya que no borraba su enorme sonrisa del rostro. Se rascó la nariz por debajo del bigote, y después aclaró con suavidad, como le gustaba hacerlo:

-No te preocupes, querida. Algún día lo veremos. No hoy, pero algún día será…

El señor suspiró, y le dio un pequeño abrazo caluroso. Recostó la cabeza contra la suya, y le acarició el hombro, tratando de transmitirle un cariño que ella no sabía apreciar.

-Algún día conocerás al _Sputnik _de tu vida…-comentó en voz baja, como intentando adormecerla por las buenas-aquella persona que girará alrededor de ti, y de tu atención…

La niña no contestó, y siguió contemplando el cielo, más por el gusto de ver la luna que algún objeto ínter espacial creado por el hombre. No supo interpretar eso, pero le gustó que la mimasen mientras compartían un rato de tranquilidad, de paz interior y exterior. Además, le sonaron algo familiares esas palabras, y aunque no lo sabía en esos instantes, intuía que podría hacerlo en el futuro, cuando fuera mayor.

"_Mientras tanto, debes saber que te amo, querida…"_

Padre e hija eran, y nada podría negarlo desde el nacimiento de ella, desde que esa bebita aparentemente dormida llegó a su vida para alegrársela.

Ya habían pasado ocho años desde que Blaze hizo su arribó a este mundo, cuando la cosmología dictó que ya era la hora de que ella irrumpiera en el existir de Hernán y Scarlett, ambos esposos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Fue en mayo cuando sucedió esto, y las lluvias torrenciales que caracterizan tal mes hacían su rutina anual sin contratiempo alguno. La chiquilla nació tanto sana como salva, y afortunadamente no presentaba ningún defecto físico, aunque esto no significase que fuera "común" como lo veremos más adelante.

Sin embargo, la mujer en cuyo vientre realizó la gestación no gozó de la misma suerte. Por desgracia, la médica que la había atendido no le atinó con la predicción: su madre murió pocos días después, debido a una complicación del parto que la hizo arder en fiebre hasta matarla. A Hernán le había dolido mucho este deceso, pero tuvo que resignarse, ya que debía atender a su hija, la única que tendría en el resto de su vivir. Ya no tenía a su esposa, pero una boca que alimentar le recordaba sus deberes paternales. Por eso, trabajó duro en la albañilería, el cual era el único trabajo que podía conseguir debido a su falta de estudio, y como todo padre modelo, tuvo tiempo para dedicarse a Blaze. La cuidó, le dio estudio, la atendió como era debido y le proporcionó lo necesario para tener una vida digna.

Sin embargo, había algo que no debe ser ignorado ni omitido: ella no creció como había de esperarse en una chiquilla común y corriente. Por una extraña razón, el destino le dio al Sr. Hernán una criatura extraña, de raras costumbres y pensamientos. Se le notó desde sus primeros años de vida, y nadie por el momento supo cómo interpretar tales anomalías.

Al principió utilizaba una vista perdida, sin objetivo aparente, y a puras penas se le había podido obligar a caminar. Creció con tales impedimentos, y conforme lo hacía, el papá notó que se negaba a realizar las pequeñas obligaciones que se le empezaban a imponer, llegando incluso a romper en llanto. Blaze llegó al _kindergarten, _y por una extraña razón se la mantenía todo el día sola, no socializando con nadie, y en los raros momentos cuando hablaba utilizaba un interesante tono de voz, como si fuera un presentador de televisión en pleno discurso. Esto último era sumamente curioso, y hasta anormal en una criatura de su edad.

Llegó sin dificultad alguna a la primaria (pues era bastante inteligente en lo referido a lo académico), y desarrolló una habilidad de elocuencia envidiable, ya que no se le era difícil expresarse verbalmente con los demás. Sin embargo, solía comunicarse con sus semejantes exclusivamente solo cuando le _beneficiaba_, y cuando no, despreciaba a cuanto tenía cerca. Los demás niños y niñas solían evitarla, ya que sabían que era una poderosa manipuladora que podía poner a todos los adultos a su favor con tan solo abrir la boca.

Aun así, eso no era lo más escalofriante en la personalidad de Blaze. Ella varias veces, en su soledad, solía sonreír tétricamente, enseñando sus dientes filosos y bien formados, cosa que rayaba con la demencia. Tal gesticulación nunca le gustó a nadie, y todos lo comparaban con una mueca maligna de un ser demoniaco. Hasta el médico de la localidad salió asustado después de revisarla en una ocasión, ya que de su rostro emanaba un escalofriante halo invisible de maldad. Nadie sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, y su padre intentaba comprenderla sin éxito alguno.

Otro dato era que era emocionalmente inestable, ya que podía estar un momento sumida en la más profunda felicidad, y en otro enfurecida como el mismo diablo en persona. Por eso, la psicóloga de Station Square, a la que fue llevada en un último intento de solución, recomendó usar medicamentos para su increíble cambio de humor. No obstante, don Hernán se negó a hacer esto, ya que temía empeorar las cosas. Debo recalcar que para ese tiempo toda medicina carecía de pruebas científicas veraces, y por eso no era raro que las personas cayeran envenenadas después de haber ingerido una inocente pastilla contra el catarro.

-Es un castigo divino, de seguro…-opinó una vez el párroco de la iglesia al ver el fracaso que fue el intento de hablar con la niña y hacerla cambiar-No sé qué hacerle, ya hasta le eché agua bendita y no paso nada…

El sr. Hernán no se inmutó ante esto. Él, a pesar de no tener título académico alguno, era bastante listo, y pensaba que ella era "especial", no una anormal. Por eso la aceptó tal como era, y la amó no importándole su comportamiento. Blaze, desgraciadamente, no sabía comprender tanto cariño, y por eso no solía usar la palabra "te quiero" a menudo. Más bien, lo más podía decir era "Esta bien, lo haré…", lo cual utilizaba antes de realizar actos que no la beneficiaba en lo más mínimo. Esto último le disgustaba, y buscaba evitarlo a toda costa.

"_El mundo tiene que comprenderla, no viceversa…" _opinó una vez Hernán al ver a su hija siendo discriminada por la sociedad en donde vivían _"Hubieron personas mucho más excéntricas, y supieron sobrevivir. Así que ¿Por qué mi hija no podría tener oportunidad alguna en este planeta?_

Con esto se convencía, y seguía conviviendo con ese pequeño monstruo que tenía por primogénita. Y vaya que si era una faena diaria a la que tuvo que acostumbrarse.

Dado que provenían de una pequeño localidad a la orilla de la gran ciudad, la vida era tranquila para la pequeña. Asistía todos los días a la escuela, comía, dormía, se divertía de vez en cuando con un perversidad, volvía a comer, leía hasta ya no poder los libros que le imponía el maestro de matemática, y finalmente descansaba después de una agotadora jornada, en la cual su padre estaba constantemente ausente, ya que la albañilería pedía gran parte de su tiempo.

Sin embargo, en la vida de Blaze había otro ser que la comprendía a cabalidad además de su papá. Era su abuela, la cual la cuidaba en ausencia de su demás ascendencia. Ella era una anciana de temperamento serio que, después de la muerte de su hija, se propuso criar a Blaze como era debido, llegando a la conclusión que ella podía ser reformada con un poco de paciencia y empeño. Le enseñó algunos pequeños trabajos domésticos, como cocer y cocinar, y cuando fue debido le enseñó algunos consejos sobre su entorno. La chiquilla escuchaba sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y al terminar la plática seguía guardando silencio, no dando muestras de haber captado algo a cabalidad. De seguro guardaba los comentarios para si misma, y no quería darlos a conocer.

"_Tal como me lo imaginaba…" _opinó la anciana al ver esta reacción que se volvía común en su temperamental nieta _"Ella va a ser una excelente persona si sabe utilizar todo lo que Dios le ha dado. Su carisma, su don del convencimiento, su aparente dulzura… Si, de seguro le sacaremos provecho a eso. De seguro…"_

Pasaron los años, y Blaze se estiró hasta llegar a poseer una figura robusta, pero delicada a la vez. Sus ojos eran hipnotizadores y extáticos, y por una misteriosa razón aparentó tener más edad que la que tenía. Varios muchachos de la secundaria solían hablarle confundiéndole con una jovencita de tercer grado, y al final terminaban defraudándose al darse cuenta de que ella no llegaba ni a rebasar la primaria. Sin embargo, Blaze supo utilizarlo a su favor, y gracias a su personalidad sobresaliente convencía a los muchachos de una forma maestra, casi perfecta, de que ella era una chica soltera y sin compromisos. Sin embargo, no solía buscar la felicidad de su pareja, sino que succionaba cuánto dinero tenía cerca, y después de unos placenteros días (o semanas, si al muchacho ingenuo le iba bien) los abandonaba sin mayores explicaciones, como si fuese un objeto más en su colección. Y es que Blaze los consideraba precisamente _objetos_, cosas que se podían manipular y después desechar al ser usados por su persona. Por eso, sus compañeras de clase la vieron con malos ojos, y le pusieron el título de "ramera", el cual estaba bastante distante de la realidad.

En cuanto a esto, Blaze detestaba que se metieran con su intimidad. Era hermosa y cuando quería se volvía un ángel, pero odiaba con todo su corazón que intentaran usarla como cuerpo de placer. Varias veces los jóvenes que intentaban pasarse de listos quisieron llevarla a la parte posterior del auto, pero ella se defendía lo mejor que podía, utilizando la fuerza en casos extremos. Como dije, era una egocéntrica, y rehusaba que los demás se llevaran la mejor parte de su ser, como su virginidad, por ejemplo.

"_Si que esa chica es rara…" _opinó en lo bajo uno de los maestros que le impartía clases cuando se daba cuenta de que ella era la "rechazada" del grupo, y que casi no le dirigía la palabra a ninguna de sus compañeras cuando no fuera para un uso mejor que el silencio _"Deberíamos llevarla a la psicóloga, para ver qué le pasa…"_

Pasó el tiempo, y nuevos sucesos se asomaron a la puerta de la historia. Ya era 1955, y en ese año Blaze cumplía los quince años encerrada en su pequeño pueblo, pueblo que no enaltecía ni despreciaba. Su padre, Hernán, le trató de dar varias veces una explicación acerca del noviazgo sano, pero ella no hizo mayor caso a eso. De hecho, casi nunca le hacía a la gente, y sus incomprendidas leyes. Para ella todo era diversión, y nada más.

Sin embargo, el hedonismo casi nunca trabaja solo en la vida de una persona. La cuenta nunca tarda en ser pasada, y por desgracia tuvo que llegar a Blaze por las malas.

Todo sucedió en invierno, en las vísperas del cumpleaños número dieciséis de la chica. El Sr. Hernán planeó junto con su suegra alguna fiesta sorpresa para su hija, y no perdiendo nada de tiempo, compró algunos recursos para tan especial ocasión, no olvidándosele los regalos y el pastel correspondiente.

-Va a ser un buen recuerdo…-decía él agradablemente, acompañando tal gesto con una enorme sonrisa por debajo del sobre poblado bigote-De seguro le gustará…

La cumpleañera, por su parte, no prestaba mayor atención a descubrir lo que le tenían preparado para la celebración. En esa etapa de su vida solamente le prestaba atención a lo que le interesaba, y si no era de su agrado, se olvidaba de ello tan rápido como lo consideró.

Era como una especie de autista, encerrada en el caparazón de su mundo extraño e incomprendido. A esas alturas su comportamiento había empeorado, y no hacía nada más que levantarse, comer, estudiar, salir a la calle para divertirse y volver a la casa para descansar por las noches. Su padre le había tratado de entrar en razón, pero por desgracia ella no hacía el menor caso a estas recomendaciones. Por más cruel que sonara, se había desenchufado de la realidad de su pequeña familia, y no despertaba de ese largo letargo. Sin embargo, todos sus seres queridos no le reprochaban sus actos por más malos que fueran, y únicamente la soportaban con la esperanza que su adultez traería consigo la madurez mental de la chica.

"_Además, es apenas una adolecente…" _se decía convencido Hernán cuando a su mente llegaba la tentación de castigarla, o de llamarle la atención severamente _"Que disfrute su vida… total, es corta, y cuando crezca se dará cuenta de que lo que hace ahora es malo…"_

De esta forma, la malcriaban a más no poder. Hasta para los demás su comportamiento era intolerable, y se comentaban entre si cosas como "Si yo fuera su padre…" o "Que mal que la consientan de esa manera…".

El pueblo era pequeño, y en el todo se sabía. Precisamente, se supo a los pocos días sobre una noticia que causo una sensación que no se había experimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo en la localidad. Y es que Julius, el hermano menor de Hernán, volvía del extranjero para presenciar el cumpleaños de su sobrina, la libertina Blaze.

Ella por su parte, no prestó mayor atención a esto, ya que no era de su importancia. Sin embargo, no sabía nada de lo que le deparaba el futuro, un futuro que marcaria su vida de una forma imborrable e imperecedera.

-¡Hernán!-exclamó el recién llegado mientras le daba un abrazo a su hermano con una alegría aparentemente sincera, pero de seguro fingida-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? ¿Cómo estas?

El papá le correspondió tal abrazo, y con una sonrisa, respondió de la misma forma:

-¡De maravilla, Julius! ¡Como has crecido! Ya no eres el mismo muchacho de antes, cuando te acababas de ir a Paris…

-Si, es que allí el tiempo pasa con más rapidez…-respondió el otro apresuradamente, como si quisiese que los minutos pasaran a una velocidad mayor a la acostumbrada-Por lo visto, te volviste más viejo que antes…

A Hernán no le gustó mucho este cumplido, pero aun así hizo lo posible por disimularlo. Julius no tenía mucho respeto por sus familiares, y su sentido del humor era bastante crudo. _"Han pasado diez años…" _se dijo convencido _"Debo de aguantarlo aunque sea unos días, aun si me costara un poco hacerlo…"_

Después de este breve saludo, Hernán llamó a Blaze para que se presentara con su tio. Ella bajó despacio, no teniendo mucha prisa por conocerlo, y se le plantó enfrente con una cara de cansancio y desinterés. A ella le costaba relacionarse con la gente, y más si era con desconocidos que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. No obstante, a Julius no le importó demasiado tal desgano. Más bien, formó en su cara una sonrisa retorcida, algo nunca visto en él. Y lo que más extraño pareció era que no vio a Blaze directamente a los ojos, como era debido, sino que primero observó cada rincón de su físico, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Esto hizo que se emocionara un tanto, y que su cara se ruborizara de una manera misteriosa.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Blaze…-comentó el hombre poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro-¡Que grande y bonita estas! La ultima vez que te vi eras una mocosa de apenas cinco años ¡Cuánto ha pasado!

Ella no le prestó mayor atención, aun cuando le dijeron "mocosa" de una manera ciertamente molesta. Solamente se limitó a contestar "El gusto mío…", e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado para distraerse con otra cosa. Ese hombre enorme y con el rostro malformado no era de su agrado, y tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como leer un libro encerrada en su recamara.

Sin embargo, de seguro esa no seria la última vez que lo vería. Lo presentía, pero no hizo caso a ello. Nunca lo hacía, por más importante que fuere.

-Me voy a mi cuarto, papá…-anunció volteando a ver a su padre. Hernán afirmó con la cabeza, y enseguida ella corrió a las escaleras lo más rápido que le permitían los pies.

No obstante, mientras subía los peldaños unos ojos azules no le quitaron la vista de encima. El tipo levantó una ceja, y después formó en su rostro otra vez la misma sonrisa desagradable, socarrona y sin sentido. Era como si el mismo diablo vigilara de cerca al próximo pecador para no dejarlo escapar cuando su alma quedara a su disposición.

-Ven, Julius, acompáñame a la cocina. Le haremos una fiesta a Blaze, y quiero que me ayudes…

Él borró el gesto de su cara, y después de aclararse la voz, respondió tratando de no levantar sospechas:

-Está bien, Hernán. Voy contigo…

-------------------

La fiesta fue, relativamente, un gran éxito. Se invitaron a los primos y amigos de Blaze, y su padre junto con su abuela, viendo que todos se divertían de lo lindo en aquella celebración, terminaron convenciéndose de que eran unos excelentes organizadores de ese tipo de actividades.

-¡Por que no muerdes el pastel, hija!-dijo don Hernán plantándole enfrente de la cara la torta color rosada con varias velitas plantadas en su superficie-¡Es la costumbre que se hace en los cumpleaños!

Ella se dio cuenta de esto, y poniendo una cara de inseguridad, respondió:

-Yo no creo, no creo que quiera embarrarme la…

Miró a su alrededor, y vio a todos preparando las cámaras para retratarla cuando ejecutara la parte especial en tal fiesta. Después respiró resignada, y por efecto de uno de esos momentos mágicos y efímeros, aceptó hacer algo que no quería llevar a cabo.

-…Esta bien, lo haré.

Lanzó una dentellada sin gana alguna en contra del pastel. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para que todo el mundo se alborotara a su alrededor. Con ello, el pulpito quedo más que satisfecho, y enseguida los _flashes _de las cámaras la cegaron hasta ya dejarla, en efecto, ciega. Blaze volvió a suspirar, y dejó que la fotografiaran en tal estado, con la boca cubierta con merengue de limón.

-Blaze, mira para acá…

Una voz hace poco conocida le llamó la atención de pronto. Volteó a ver hacía esa dirección, y vio a su tio Julius tratando de tomarle la mayor cantidad de fotos posibles. Ella miró esto con indiferencia, y se limitó a sonreír desinteresadamente, mostrando sus encías llenas de turrón.

"_Que tipo más insistente…" _pensó. Desde el día anterior, cuando arribó a su casa, no había dejado de complacerla de una forma insistente, casi fanática. Al principio le gusto, pero poco a poco fue fastidiándole tantas atenciones.

"_Ven, Blaze, vamos a tomar una malteada a Station Square… Vamos, preciosa, ¿Quieres ir a la feria?... ¡No! No lo hagas. Yo lo haré por ti… Si, claro que si, te acompañaré a la tienda…"_

Todas esas palabras inundaban su joven cabeza.

"_Si tratas de sacar algo de mí, solo estás perdiendo tu tiempo…"_ comentó mentalmente viéndolo empuñando con emoción la cámara color oscura entre manos. Ella no quería comprometerse con nadie, y lo que le consolaba era el hecho que ese tipo se iría al día siguiente a Paris, Francia. Después de eso no volvería a verlo por varios años más, y todo sería normal de nuevo. Por eso aparentó ser alguien agradable, y aceptaba que imprimieran su figura en negativo sin obtener nada a cambio.

Próximo a esto, llegó la hora de los regalos. Fue asediada con una buena cantidad de obsequios, y los invitados le desearon lo mejor para el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, todos los años era la misma cantaleta de siempre.

"_Bla, bla y más bla bla…" _caviló fingiendo no sentir tedio ante tales ceremonias_ "Nunca varia nada"_

De nuevo, y solamente por complacer a su padre aparentó ser feliz por tantos cumplidos. Recibía los abrazos sin poner el cuerpo en tensión, y de vez en cuando permitía que alguien le depositara un beso en la mejilla, o en la frente. Y la que se llevó la mejor parte fue su abuela, que la apretujó hasta casi dejarla desorientada. "Eres ya una mujer, mi nena…" le dijo al oído mientras pegaba la pechuga contra su rostro, cosa que la dejaba en vergüenza. Después de esto le puso los labios en una de sus mejillas, y le dio una caja toscamente forrada, la cual de seguro tenía dentro una prenda de vestir hecha por ella misma.

-Gracias, abuela…-respondió secamente, ansiando limpiarse la saliva del moflete al menor descuido de su familiar.

Sin embargo, vio que una figura que, emocionada, se acercaba a ella. Se trataba del mentado Julius, que no esperó mucho a darle el obsequio físico que le correspondía.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Blaze…-dijo con una alegría que ni ella misma, por ser la protagonista de esa fiesta, sentía. Luego se le pegó, y la abrazó de una forma extraña. Extraña, por que el tipo tuvo un contacto de por si escandaloso. Era como si intentara sentirla ilícitamente, y sin que ella se diera cuenta. Incluso, se atrevería a afirmar de qué trató de sentir la forma y la consistencia de su busco utilizando los pectorales. Ella se sonrojó, y se mantuvo quieta, experimentando pavor en el acto.

-Eres hermosa, Blaze, y lo sabes…-le susurró al oído su tio con un tono de voz provocativo, casi divertido-Te deseo lo mejor…

La chica no respondió nada. Sus pupilas se dilataron, y un sudor frio se deslizó por su nuca.

Sin embargo, allí no terminaba tal atrevimiento. Se separó, y con disimulo le paso los dedos por detrás de la oreja derecha, cosa que le provocó un eléctrico cosquilleo en sus muslos y en la punta de sus dedos. Los colores se le subieron al rostro, y no se puso excesivamente roja, como si fuera un volcán a punto de volar en pedazos debido a una erupción.

Su cinismo era bastante, por no lo suficiente como para esconder sus emociones ocultas. Su tio se dio la media vuelta confiado, y se retiró para darle paso a otro invitado para que realizara el ritual correspondiente. Recibió más felicitaciones, y más regalos, y siguió aparentando irradiar felicidad. Pero sin embargo, lo que le costó bastante fue tranquilizarse luego de sentirse tocada de tal forma por un familiar suyo. Bueno, un abrazo era un abrazo, y era aceptado aun a regañadientes, pero lo que él hizo la dejó sin habla. Era como si un muchacho pervertido, de esos que buscaban novias fáciles para manipularlas cruelmente, la hubiera acosado de una forma aterradora. Y como expliqué, ella detestaba eso, en un odio verdaderamente puro y sincero.

Luego de unos minutos volvió a tranquilizar, e inmediatamente se enfureció en contra de Julius. Se volvió a poner roja, pero esta vez de la indignación. Eso era la gota que colmó el vaso. La había fastidiado todos esos dos días completos, y ahora la utilizaba para darse un rato de mal merecida depravación. Eso era malo, y de verdad terrible si se trataba de ella.

"_Ese idiota…" _pensó viéndole con una mirada asesina, con las cejas fruncidas de una forma exagerada _"Solo conseguirá que lo abomine aun más. Si Hitler era un racista detestable, yo seré la versión mejorada. Lo verá muy pronto, lo verá de verdad…"_

Sin embargo, esa palabras fueron casi proféticas, rayando con el misticismo. Aun así, hacía falta un elemento más para que todo el trama de esta historia se desencadenara de una vez por todas. Hacía falta el _detonante_. Y ese detonante se activaría en unos pocas horas más tarde, cuando una sed de deseo y lujuria se ciñera sobre el cuerpo de la adolecente, cuando vería que la maldad no solo estaba reservada para los demás mortales. Encontraría a la maldad cara a cara, y comprendería que no seria una mujer más en la historia de ese país.

Que ella _seria _la historia, una historia marcada por dolor y sufrimiento, dos elementos que no eran desconocidos, pero tampoco deseables. De cierta forma, Blaze era la caja de pandora, y el pobre Julius seria el que la abriría, el que sacará todo el mal nunca visto del cuerpo de esa adolecente de una apariencia falsa y vana…

------------------

-Si… si… Si, ya comprendí. Claro, no hay problema alguno, voy para allá. Ya sabe que la satisfacción del cliente es mi prioridad número uno. Si… Si, voy en camino…

El señor Hernán puso el auricular en el lugar donde era debido. Luego fue a su recamara, y se puso un abrigo para protegerse del frio que seguramente reinaba afuera, en la calle.

-¡Debo irme!-exclamó antes de retirarse de la casa mientras agarraba el picaporte de la puerta-¡Ha surgido un problema en una de las construcciones en que participé! ¡No me esperen, ya que…!

-Si, lo he escuchado…

Una voz conocida le interrumpió. Volteó a ver hacía su derecha, y notó que Blaze, su hija, veía la televisión en la sala mientras comía el pedazo de pastel que le había correspondido en la celebración de esa noche. Parecía despreocupada, y no despegaba los ojos del aparato por ninguna razón, por más lógico que fuera.

-Oh…-dijo el señor viendo el desinterés de ella-Yo… solo quería anunciarlo. Pero si ya lo has escuchado, entonces no hay por que preocuparse… ¡Je je!

Rió un par de de veces para animar el ambiente un poco, más, sin embargo, no lo logró, ya que Blaze no se distrajo ni por un momento. Por eso desistió a su propósito, y procedió a irse diciendo un "Adiós…" en voz baja, sabiendo que su hija ni lo escucharía. Y en parte tuvo razón, ya que ella hizo oídos sordos a tal despedida.

Luego del portazo, la chica siguió observando el programa televisivo sin centrar su atención en otra cosa. No obstante, pronto se comenzó a aburrir. Cogió el control remoto, y mientras cambiaba de canales se dio cuenta de que eso ya no tenía sentido. Nada interesante pasaba por aquella caja color marrón, y los programas se le comenzaron a poner fastidiosos.

-Creo que ya debo irme a dormir…-se dijo convencida. Esa noche había sido larga, y por la celebración de su cumpleaños se encontraba algo agotada. Por eso no dudó ni dos veces en subir a su recamara, y después de cambiarse de ropa, se enchamarró lo mejor que pudo para que el frio no la tomara por sorpresa. Como dije era invierno, y las lluvias enfriaban unos cuantos grados el ambiente vespertino. Por eso cubrió su cuerpo en su totalidad con su chamarra, y recostó su cabeza contra la almohada, dispuesta a conciliar sueño.

"_Buenas noches, Blaze…" _se dijo mentalmente, antes de dejarse a merced de _Somnos. _Su egocentrismo era tanto, que no le dedicaba tal despedida a ninguna persona que no fuera ella misma.

Cerró los ojos, y al punto empezó a perder la conciencia. Pasaron los minutos, y tan solo se escuchaba la suave llovizna que se precipitaba en la parte exterior de su hogar. No obstante, de pronto escuchó unos pasos extraños, pasos que fueron 14haciéndose periódicamente más fuertes. Separó los parpados extrañada, y se enderezó un poco, viendo a su alrededor si había alguien más que ella.

"_¿Quién será?" _se preguntó intrigada. En la oscuridad de la noche no se podía ver nada, y a puras penas se lograba distinguir la silueta de la puerta de la habitación. Se paró, y fue a investigar, no habiendo previamente encendido las luces de su cuarto. Ese era un gran descuido, y puedo decir que fue el primer gran error que ella realizó en esa noche.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, en dirección a la entrada. Lo hizo con gran precaución, y no sintiendo miedo alguno, llegó al pasillo sin que nada le reprochara tanta falta de precaución. Miró a ambos lados, y notó que todo estaba en tranquilidad, o al menos aparentaba estarlo. Su abuela ya se había ido a su casa, y el tal Julius había dicho que pasaría la noche de juerga en un bar cercano. Por lo tanto, nada amenazaba su integridad. Sin embargo, lo que le intrigaba era la procedencia de aquellos pasos que la habían despertado. Blaze era bastante incrédula, por lo que descartó inmediatamente de que se tratara de un fantasma, o de algún otro ser sobrenatural.

-Debe ser mi imaginación…-terminó diciéndose al ver que más búsqueda era inútil. Por eso se dio la media vuelta, y se dispuso a irse a dormir otra vez. Sin embargo cuando lo hacía, de repente alguien se le arrojó por atrás y la inmovilizó utilizando unas fuertes manos que la sujetaron por los brazos. Ella lanzó un pequeño quejido, y tomada por sorpresa, no pudo moverse por un buen momento, quedando como petrificada. Aun así reaccionó a los pocos segundos, y trató de liberarse moviendo bruscamente su cuerpo de un lado para otro.

"_¡Déjame ir…!" _exclamó utilizando toda su resistencia para su causa.

No obstante el extraño la levantó del suelo, y con prisa la lanzó a la cama. Ella rebotó sobre el colchón, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar debidamente, el mismo sujeto se le arrojó sin consideración alguna y la detuvo usando su gran peso a su favor.

-Eres muy hermosa ¿Sabes? Muy hermosa… La chica más hermosa que pude haber conocido.

Una voz 14eléctrica a llegó a sus oídos. Inmediatamente el atacante la ató por ambas muñecas a las bases de la cama, y le miró detenidamente al rostro, queriendo ver su terror y complexión. Blaze también dirigió su mirada a la cara de tal sujeto, y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que se trataba de alguien demasiado conocido.

-Julius…-susurró atemorizada.

El hombre sonrió, y le puso una mano por detrás de la cabeza. Parecía seriamente alterado, y sus ojos denotaban unas malas intensiones a kilómetros visibles.

-Eres muy hermosa…-repitió el demente sin remordimiento alguno.

Ella no supo interpretar esto, y siguió viéndole asustada. Julius se relamió los labios, y miró cada rincón de su ser utilizando como medio sus pupilas, aquellas orbes color miel que daban a notar una impotencia enorme. Eso lo emocionó aun más, y se levantó de la cama, deseoso de empezar ya el _show time, _como solía decirle a ese tipo de situaciones.

-Tu papá se va a tardar unos minutos en venir…-dijo cínicamente el sujeto mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de piel y la depositaba en una silla cercana-Debemos aprovecharlos a lo máximo, ¿No crees?

Blaze no supo que decir. Su corazón palpitaba al rápidamente, generando un sonido similar al galopar de un desbocado caballo. No sabía qué hacer, y el tipo ese la había atado de forma fuerte, impidiendo que pudiera mover alguna de sus extremidades. Julius le dio un último vistazo de pies a cabeza, y empezó a caminar a su alrededor, como un tigre preparándose para lanzarse contra su indefensa presa.

-No debes sentirte mal, preciosa…-comentó su tío mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón-No eres la primera que cae en mis manos… Aunque ahora poco sirve saberlo. Solo mantente calladita ¿quieres?

La chica vio esto horrorizada. Intentó lanzar un grito, pero el tipo la abofeteó y la dejó al borde de sus sentidos, entre la razón y la inconsciencia. Enseguida, sintió como un par de manos ásperas se aferraban de sus caderas, y le rasgaban en dos su vestido, dejándola tan solo con la ropa interior puesta.

-Eres hermosa…-susurró una vez más el hombre cegado por la codicia mientras se le ponía encima, en una posición de más escalofriante.

Blaze, adolorida, levantó un poco la cabeza, y con un hilillo de sangre manándole de los labios, vio como ese tipo empezaba a corromper su físico sin sentir remordimiento alguno, aun sabiendo que era la _hija _de su hermano. Ella abrió la boca, y cerró los ojos, queriendo pedir auxilio una última vez. Sin embargo, no podía, porque ya procedía a desmayarse. Entre tanto, Julius ya realizaba un condenable acto que nunca se borró de su mente. La manoseó hasta quedar totalmente saciado, y quitándole lo último que le quedaba de decencia, la penetró de una forma horrenda, manteniendo una relación que le destrozó hasta lo más hondo del alma. Se suponía que ese tipo de actos era para darse placer, pero ¿Qué placer podía tener ella, sabiendo que él lo hacía contra su voluntad? ¿Qué podía hacer ahora, que estaba atada a la cama sin poder hacer nada? ¿Por qué tenía que estar aun despierta mientras un condenable ser se aprovechaba de su situación? No comprendía eso, no lo comprendía. Mientras tanto, se sintió como el más patético sistema de vida en la tierra. Alguien que no tenía valor alguno, que podía ser corrompido sin reproches, incluso por su mismo tío. Chilló dentro de ella, y al sentir como la violaban de forma brusca, dañándole la pelvis, un par de lágrimás saltaron de sus ojos. Con lo que le restaba de fuerza lanzó un pequeño gemido lastimero, y se arqueó para atrás, oyendo como la cama crujía antes las violentas embestidas que le daba el vil hombre.

"_A… ayuda…" _pensó, no sabiendo si alguien la escuchaba _"Ayuda… por… por favor…"_

Lo último que escuchó fue los jadeos de su tío al sentir el gozo que le proporcionaba su tierno cuerpo. Lloró por un buen rato más, y después terminó perdiendo el sentido, relajando la cabeza contra la almohada. El hombre, aprovechando esto, siguió por unos minutos más y después de acelerar, terminó por fin su fechoría, dejando a su pobre victima medio desnuda e inconsciente.

Luego se volvió a vestir, y salió de la recamara como que si nada, tal _pillo _que era. Sin embargo, no sabía que se había condenado a muerte inconscientemente. Lo sabría más tarde, pero cuando los males despertaran del interior de la caja de pandora, y descargaran toda su furia contra él de una manera sigilosa y limpia…

-------------

Blaze abrió los ojos con lentitud. Poco a poco fue recuperando la vista, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su recamara. Se trató de mover, pero sus brazos le dolían demasiado, cosa que no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Además se encontraba aun atada a la cama, y estaba totalmente descubierta, con peligro de pescar una neumonía en cualquier momento.

La luz de la recamara estaba aun encendida, y le cegaba de una forma molesta. Parpadeó un par de veces para refrescarse las cuencas oculares, y al pasar la lengua por los labios sintió el salado sabor de la sangre deslizarse por los bordes de su boca. Eso le hizo recordar inmediatamente lo que había pasado.

Y eso, precisamente, fue el _detonante. _

"_Eres hermosa, ¿Sabes? La chica más hermosa que pude haber conocido…"_

La voz de ese abominable monstruo llegó a su cabeza. Esas palabras rebotaron en cada rincón de su cavidad cerebral, y encendieron en ella un sentimiento que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando se encontraba en el _kindergarten _dibujando toscas letras y pegando papeles de colores. Cuando la pequeña y raza Blaze, la que nunca tuvo amigos, experimentó el dolor de una forma desagradable por parte de un compañero suyo, un niñito prepotente que se creía el _machito. _La estaba molestando motivado por el excesivo aislamiento de ella, y en parte porque le gustaba fastidiar a los nuevos dentro de esa escuelita, en la que era repitente por tercera vez.

"_Eres una boba ¿Sabías? Una gran boba…_

_Todos los niños se rieron de ella cruelmente. La niñez de ese tiempo podía ser cruel, y más si se lo proponía. El muchachito, motivado por tal apoyo popular, se le acercó de una forma provocativa, y pegó su cara a una distancia excesiva, tocando incluso su nariz contra la de la chiquilla._

_-Tu no tienes amigos, boba…-desafió atrevidamente el mocoso sin sentir el menor respeto por las niñas-¿Será porque no tienes mamá, o porque tu papá es un mariconcito que se hace pasar por ama de casa…?_

_Blaze no respondió. En vez de eso levantó la mirada, y formó en su rostro una sonrisa retorcida, como solía usar en sus momentos de profunda soledad. Solo que esta vez denotaba una maldad increíble, algo que hizo retroceder al niño sintiendo como un temor crecía dentro de él. Ella mostró sus dientes blanquecinos y puntiagudos, y se pasó la lengua por los colmillos, como saboreando una escancia que no existía. _

_-Eh… ¿De qué te ríes, estúpida? ¿Es que acaso tengo cara de payaso o algo parecido?_

_La niña siguió en silencio, y se le acercó decidida. Sus ojos se clavaron como estacas en los del chiquillo, y le hicieron trasmitir que algo no estaba bien dentro de ella. Era como si se hubiera activado el mecanismo de un juguete sorpresa, y el payasito que estaba dentro amenazaba con brincar hacía el exterior en cualquier momento. Si, en verdad asustaba, y bastante._

"_Dime boba… una sola vez más."_

_Ella se había limitado a decir tan solo esto, y nada más. No obstante, el muchachito escuchó tal desafío, y recuperando su vieja confianza, pronunció con prepotencia:_

_-Bob…_

_Sin embargo, antes de terminar con la palabra, un tremendo reglazo se encajó en su mejilla y lo derribó en el acto, dejándolo fuera de sentido por un buen momento. Sin embargo reaccionó a los pocos minutos, y comenzó a llorar mientras de sus encías brotaba una buena cantidad de sangre, provocado por ese impacto bien planeado._

_Mientras tanto, la pequeña Blaze lo miraba con la misma sonrisa enfermiza con una regla de madera en mano. Ya se había desahogado, y ahora se divertía al ver como el líquido rubí surgía de la boca del desdichado._

_-Ahora quien es el mariconcito… Gilipollas…_

_Se dio la media vuelta, y se retiró ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos. Se había ganado un reporte a pesar de su poca edad, y no le importaba demasiado. Lanzó su arma a un lado, y salió al recreo como si nada hubiese pasado, como si fuese la cosa más natural en el mundo…"_

Con dificultad rasgó las ataduras que la ligaban a su cautiverio. Ni siquiera el autor puede saber con certeza como lo hizo, pero la realización de tal campaña no fue mucha dificultad para la jovencita. Luego se desató de igual manera los tobillos, y se cubrió con la frazada, poniéndose de pie en el acto.

"_De seguro esta aquí. Puedo olerlo. Si, está aquí…"_

Caminó descalza hacía la salida de su recamara. Sin embargo, antes pasó enfrente de un espejo que tenía colgando en una de las paredes de tal estancia, y miró su rostro. No demostraba emoción alguna, y al ver sus mejillas empapadas con una suave capa de lágrimas, una especie de benevolencia hacía su persona se formó dentro de su cuerpo. No solía hacerlo con frecuencia (pues gozaba de muy buena autoestima antes del ataque), pero en esos momentos se dio cuenta que era crucial para su existencia. Se pasó la muñeca derecha por los ojos, y deshizo la humedad allí depositada. Después dejó caer la chamarra que la cubría, y se vio el resto del cuerpo.

"_Tu padre va a tardar unos minutos en venir… Hay que aprovecharlos al máximo ¿No crees?"_

Observó su físico amoratado, empapado en fluidos. Sintió asco en el acto. Sentía como si le hubiesen tirado excremento en la cara mientras paseaba en la calle. Sin embargo, el excremento no dañaba tanto como el líquido proveniente de un bastardo que la violó usando la hospitalidad ciega que le había proporcionado su padre. Si, eso era peor. Era repulsivo, dañino, digno del más alto desprecio.

Aun así, formó en su cara la misma sonrisa que había formado hacía bastantes años atrás.

El payasito ya había salido de su guarida, y enloquecía su mente, dándole diferentes órdenes sobre lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos. Su inteligencia mayor, galardonada en el colegio, ahora servía para planear una forma divertida con la cual terminar con tal pesadilla. Debía ser divertida, o no serviría para llamar la atención de la gente, de los espectadores que acudían al circo de la vida. O solo sería un suceso más en la historia de su pequeño pueblo, solo comparable con un simple chisme en la vecindad. Debía ser grande, o ella misma se arrepentiría más tarde.

"_Pero ¿Cómo lo haré?" _se preguntó en el acto, poniendo una mano sobre la barbilla. Siguió pensando, hasta que de pronto un ruido proveniente de la planta inferior de la casa la sacó de sus profundos pensamientos. Eran pasos, los mismos pasos que había oído previo a su violación.

"_Si, sin duda se trata de él…"_

Se volvió a cubrir con la frazada, y con confianza comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras de tal nivel. Lo hizo sin precaución previa, y por ende, demostraba que no le temía a nada por más peligroso que fuera. Al fin y al cabo ya nada le importaba, y las voces que inundaban su cabeza comenzaron a instarla de una forma extraña a realizar "inmoralidades"

Se bajó del último peldaño, y vio hacía la sala. Allí la luz estaba encendida, y una sombra oscura se movía de un lado para el otro. Indudablemente era aquel tipo que la vejó de una forma que no fue de su agrado. Era el depravado Julius, el insensible, y por lo visto estaba muy apresurado.

"_¿Y por qué lo hago esperar?" _se dijo convencida.

Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia aquel aposento. Sin embargo, antes de entrar desvió la mirada hacia su derecha. Allí estaba la herramienta perfecta que necesitaría para el _show, _la que usaría para darle la estocada final a tan loco espectáculo. Allí estaba, recostada contra una pared cercana. La tomó, y la contempló con detenimiento, viendo su estructura, su consistencia. Si, definitivamente era perfecta. La escondió detrás de si, y por fin hizo acto de presencia en la sala, donde descubrió que Julius preparaba sus maletas a toda prisa, sin duda para irse lo más pronto posible a Paris, Francia.

Carraspeó a propósito. El hombre giró su cabeza en dirección a ella, y entonces se asustó un poco al verla consiente de nuevo. Retrocedió unos pasos, y tomó su equipaje en el acto, dispuesto a salir corriendo en la menor distracción de la chica. Sin duda alguna, ya se había arrepentido de su afrenta, y en esos momentos se encontraba paranoico, intentando escabullirse antes que su hermano volviera a casa.

-Blaze…-dijo con la voz temblorosa-¿Qué haces… aquí?

La chica sonrió. Parpadeó un par de veces haciendo ondear sus largas pestañas perfectamente rizadas, y le miró con picardía, y por qué no, con un toque de perversidad. Algo había cambiado en ella ahora, y se mostraba dispuesta a cometer cualquier locura por más insana que fuera.

-Tío Julius ¿Se va tan rápido?-preguntó ella con un tono de voz sensual, provocativo-¿Por qué no se queda aunque sea unos días más conmigo? ¿No ve que lo voy a extrañar mucho?

El hombre le observó confundido. ¿Por qué en esos instantes ella se comportaba de esa manera, como tratando de ignorar todo lo que había pasado esa noche? ¿Por qué le hablaba de ese modo? Estaba intrigado por tan rápido cambio, y no lograba pensar en una palabra que decir en esas circunstancias tan raras.

-Bueno yo…-respondió por fin, indeciso-Tengo algunos asuntos importantes que arreglar allá en Francia lo más pronto posible, y no… no creo que pueda quedarme más días… creo.

Blaze avanzó hacía él con convicción. Ya estando a pocos metros de distancia se detuvo, y se quitó la manta, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. Julius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar esto, y le vio sorprendido tal acto nudista por parte de su sobrina, que no hacía nada más que sonreír socarronamente.

-Creo que sus asuntos pueden esperar aunque sea unos cuantos minutos, tío Julius…-comentó la chica con movimientos eróticos que dejaban al descubierto su aparente sed de pasión-¿Usted qué opina?

El hombre se sonrojó en el acto. Inmediatamente su sed incestuosa por tener relaciones con muchachas jóvenes volvió a él, y sintió que un calor epicúreo se extendía por cada rincón de su ser. ¡Si, ese era el paraíso! ¡Volvería a adueñarse del cuerpo de Blaze, solo que esta vez bajo su consentimiento! No podía negarse a tal provocación, no podía… y por otra parte, no tenía por que rechazarla. Si ella quería que la volviera a violar ¿Por qué no lo haría? Seria bajo su propio riesgo, y quien sabe, que tal que esta vez si gozaba como era debido. Por eso no lo titubeó por más de dos segundos, y finalmente contestó al mismo tiempo que procedía a bajarse los pantalones:

-Si, supongo que todos esos asuntos pueden esperar…

Avanzó con ansias hacía ella, y la quiso tomar por las caderas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, una profunda sensación lo hizo quedarse quieto, petrificado como una roca. Abrió la boca, y tan solo pudo lanzar una gesticulación sin sentido, careciente de lógica. Poco a poco bajó la mirada, y vio con sorpresa como una larga tenaza atravesaba su vientre, y lo traspasaba de par en par. Enseguida la sangre comenzó a brotar de tal perforación, y se resbaló por sus ingles, manchando su inmaculada camisa de un tinte marrón oscuro.

-Yo… yo…-logró decir, antes de caer abatido de rodillas.

Blaze retiró el arma de su barriga, y vio a la víctima con un gesto de burla y diversión. La punta de la vara metálica estaba bañada en un líquido rubí, y gotas del mismo color manchaban el tapete de la sala lentamente, como si fuese la misma lluvia refrescando el ambiente exterior de la casa.

-Mi padre va a venir en pocos minutos… Hay que aprovecharlos al máximo ¿No crees?-comentó la chica sarcásticamente.

El tipo no pudo decir nada más. Poco a poco se desangraba, y no tardaba en perder la vida. Sin embargo, Blaze volvió a tomar la tenaza con fuerza, y comenzó a apuñalarlo salvajemente, haciendo salpicar gran cantidad de sangre por los alrededores.

"_Eres un maldito… un maldito idiota… un imbécil que no sabe lo que hace… un pobre miserable, eso eres…"_

El ruido que provocaba la pica al perforar la carne fue haciéndose progresivamente mas fuerte. El cuerpo de Julius, sin vida ya, se convulsionaba al sentir las estocadas violentas como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo. La sangre de él brincaba por doquier, y en pocos minutos el aspecto de su verdugo comenzó a cambiar de forma notable, ya que el liquido carmesí manchó sus brazos, su abdomen y su cara.

Blaze siguió con tal carnicería por un buen rato más, hasta dejar a su oponente llenó de agujeros. El cadáver de su tio ya no tenía forma alguna, y ahora yacía tirado en el piso, generando un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Blaze estaba igualmente llena de manchas rojas por todo su cuerpo, y jadeaba agotada mientras seguía sosteniendo la improvisada arma entre manos.

No obstante, no era suficiente para ella. Quería desahogarse totalmente, sacar a luz ese sentimiento de rabia que tenía dentro de su ser. Por eso empuñó vigorosamente la tenaza con la mano derecha, y la clavó en la cabeza del desdichado, dejándola empalada como si fuese un _marshmallow _siendo asado en una fogata. La metió hasta el fondo, y sintió como la punta tocaba el duro piso de madera de la residencia.

Retrocedió al borde de sus fuerzas. Contempló la escena en silencio, y siguió respirando inconteniblemente, con las manos llenas de sangre espesa.

"_Eres un maldito…" _pensó mientras se limpiaba la boca utilizando su antebrazo derecho.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo sintió el sabor de la sangre una vez más. Era sangre ajena, y por más extraño que pareciera, le pareció magnifica a comparación de la suya. Si, el sabor era agradable: un sabor a victoria, a supremacía, a éxito… no le importó la escancia salada de tal fluido. Por lo contrario, pareció que le hubiera encantado. Esbozó una vez la sonrisa enfermiza que le caracterizaba, y tiró a un lado la tenaza, generando un ruido que hizo eco por todos los rincones de tal cuarto. Después dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás, y salió corriendo de allí, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

"_Uno va, uno viene…" _se dijo mentalmente mientras se vestía _"Así es la vida…"_

Hacía alusión a un dicho acuñado por su abuela. El refrán preferido de su abuelo era el de _"Todo es un ciclo…" _y prefería usarlo cuando el momento lo dictara. Y precisamente, ese era el momento.

Tío Julius había vuelto a la tierra como el grano de maíz de la frase. No del modo debido, pero había vuelto a la tierra. Mientras mas lo pensaba, mas se convencía de que no había nada por lo cual arrepentirse. Ella se había desquitado, él había partido al más allá y nadie la había descubierto aun. Y así, todos felices.

"_Mi padre va a venir en pocos minutos…"_

Si, eso era cierto. Él de seguro ya iba a volver, y podía intuir que la escena recreada en la sala no le iba a gustar en lo más mínimo. Por eso lo meditó un poco, y finalmente decidió darse unas vacaciones adelantadas. Decidió fugarse. El mundo en el que vivía ahora se iba a poner en su contra, e indudablemente tendría que escapar para que la diversión no terminara. Iba a volver, pero no sabía cuándo. Sin embargo, no le importó demasiado. Nunca lo hacía. Su familia podría sobrevivir sin ella, y además les haría un bien, ya que les quitarían el peso de una asesina de encima.

Porque a ella, sin saberlo explicar, le gustó la experiencia de cometer un homicidio. Sentirse superior a las personas, ser el verdugo que decidiera como iba a terminar tal espectáculo. Y lo que más le encantó fue la poderosa experiencia de la venganza, en la que terminó con la vida de un infeliz rastrojo que pecaba vilmente sobre la faz de la tierra.

"_Podría ser una justiciera, después de todo…" _pensó con el mismo gesto agradable en rostro _"De esas que cometen un crimen por el bien de la comunidad…"_

Quiso decir algo más, pero de pronto un portazo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Enseguida, un grito proveniente de una persona conocida llenó la casa. De seguro la abuela había vuelto, y ahora hacía el macabro descubrimiento situado a un lado del pasillo la dejó totalmente horrorizada.

-Debo irme…-se dijo poniéndose un pantalón de lona celeste. Luego se puso de pie, y abrió la ventana de su cuarto, dispuesta a fugarse sin dejar rastro alguno.

¿A dónde iría? Ni ella misma estaba segura. No obstante, confió en que el destino le favorecería, y lo llevaría al lugar donde pertenecía. No en ese pequeño pueblo, no. Seria en un sitio lejano, demasiado remoto como para que sus familiares pudieran localizarla. Ahora era libre, y sentía que nada más podría reprocharle sobre lo ocurrido hacía pocos minutos antes. Solo se llevó lo que tenía puesto, y algunos ahorros que tenía debajo de la cama. Eso le bastaba, solo eso.

"_¡Blaze! ¡¿Donde estas, Blaze?!"_

Su abuela la llamaba a todo pulmón, temiendo que a ella también le pudiera haber pasado algo. No obstante, no encontró a nadie en la habitación. Estaba vacía, y tan solo las cortinas de la ventana hondeaban al recibir el violento aire proveniente del exterior. Se asomó, y se dio cuenta de que afuera no había nada. La calle estaba tranquila, las casas estaban con las luces apagadas, y solo unos cuantos perros hurgaban entre la basura del vecino. Nada que pudiera darle un rastro sobre el paradero de su nieta.

"_Blaze…" _susurró una última vez, melancólica.

No obstante, y sin que se diese cuenta, unos orbes color miel le contemplaban a lo lejos, ocultos entre unos arbustos. La chica borró su sonrisa por unos instantes, y observó la angustia que se reflejaba en el rostro de su abuela. Por un momento experimentó pena por ella, pero al final terminó convenciéndose de que ahora todo estaba en orden, como debía de estarlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ella no se identificaba con esa familia llena de buenas valores, y en esos momentos había tenido una revelación, algo que no tenía precedente alguno. _"Seré influyente, abuela, lo verás…" _masculló Blaze dándose la media vuelta _"De alguna u otra forma, te enorgullecerás de que sea tu nieta…"_

Le echó un último vistazo, y finalmente desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche, mezclándose con las tinieblas que allí reinaban.

"_¿Qué tienes en mente hacer ahora, preciosa?" _

Su otro yo le había hablado. Lo consideró por unos momentos, y finalmente se respondió:

"_No lo sé… La ciudad de Station Square es grande ¿Sabías?"_

Sonrió en sus adentros.

"_Creo que se a que te refieres…" _le dijo su voz interna con diversión _"Es una excelente idea… una magnífica idea."_

Se paso la lengua por los labios. Entró a una ancha avenida utilizando un estrecho callejón, y viendo que no había peligro alguno de ser descubierta, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección a la gran ciudad que quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquel poblado.

"_¡Mambrú se fue a la guerra,  
no sé cuando vendrá_

_¡ Que do-re-mi, que do-re-fa,  
no sé cuando vendrá…!"_

Comenzó a tararear una canción de su niñez para acompañar su soledad, y se perdió a la lejanía, no dejando ninguna pista sobre su existencia. No le interesaban los rumores que surgirían después de ese asesinato. Al final ya carecía de prejuicios, y la sociedad le importaba un comino. La vida le habia hecho una mala jugada, y ¿Por qué no podía ahora tomarla de nuevo por las riendas y encaminarse a una mejor realidad? Ahora ya no era tan inocente como antes, ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Ya era una de las personas mas buscadas en su país. Si regresaba, tendría que pasar el resto de su vida en una celda. Eso era no era agradable, ni mucho menos divertido. Por eso decidió escapar hacia la gran urbe, y así empezar una nueva vida, una vida llena de placeres y desenfrenos. Tal como a ella le gustaba.

Además, como había dicho tiempo atrás su padre, el honrado y ejemplar don Hernán _a secas_:

"_El mundo tiene que comprenderla, no viceversa…"_

Entonces ¿Por qué ella no podía buscar esa comprensión por si misma? Miles de ideas maléficas inundaron su cerebro, y la instaron a seguir adelante sin mirar atrás. Si el mundo no cambiaba por ella, entonces ella cambiaria al mundo. Esa era su filosofía, y era inquebrantable, algo sagrado para la preservación de su orgullo y honor…

Y lucharía por hacer prevalecer esa filosofía, aun si valiese cada gota de sangre procedente de las venas de un pobre inocente.


End file.
